Spin the Wand
by marzipan sprite
Summary: A DG fic. Life at Hogwarts can be a little boring at times. So, how about a little Spin the Wand to liven things up? Oh yes this means laughter galore!


Summary: A D/G fic. Life at Hogwarts can be a little boring at times. So, how about a little Spin the Wand to liven things up? Spin the Wand is the wizard version of spin the bottle. Oh yes this means laughter galore. Draco, Harry and Ginny are all present. So are some OC's but they are very nice OC's and they do have imperfections! Mismatched couples, misbehaving wands and snogs galore, its all in a working night at Hogwarts!  
  
Author notes: Hello all. Yes I know this story has OC's but they are very nice OC's so please be nice to them! This may not seem like a G/D fic at first but I promise it is. Ginny is in her sixth year and Draco is in his seventh. Hmm, who is this dedicated to? Well Je-me-ne as always (me best buddy), and to my beta Alexa Malfoy; you really did do an excellent job, thanks! Please review, cheers!  
  
Disclaimer: If I told you it was all mine you wouldn't believe me anyway. But since I really don't want to get sued, all characters (other than Kayla, Elle, Edward Marley and any other originals mentioned), universe they belong in, etc, etc, are J.K Rowlings and I am just borrowing them for an evening. And believe me, the takings will be small if you sue, I have nothing to take!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayla Sinclair, a sixth-year student, walked down a lone corridor of Hogwarts.  
  
This isn't a particularly unusual thing to do in Hogwarts because there are lot of lone corridors, but her destination was unusual. Well, not unusual, just forbidden!  
  
Yes, you guessed it; Kayla was heading to the Astronomy Tower, but not for the most common use of the Astronomy Tower. (And we all know what that is!)  
  
She was meeting up with an assortment of sixth and seventh years for some illegal activities. Otherwise known as spin the bottle.  
  
But since this is Hogwarts, it was Spin the Wand; and this could be rather dangerous, as the wands would spit colourful sparks at the players at regular intervals. The problem with this was they usually caused odd side effects, but this was to be expected, seeing as Spin the Wand was a game of the Wizarding World.  
  
Kayla was a Slytherin, and before you all gasp with disapproval, I'll have you know Kayla is a very nice Slytherin. Contrary to popular belief, not all Slytherins are evil. It's just that all the evil people are in Slytherin.  
  
But Kayla was not what you would call a rule abiding Slytherin (but then, which one is)? In fact, she regularly breaks the most important rule of the Slytherin house: She is best friends with a Gryffindor! The Gryffindor in question was a seventh year, called Elle Kennedy.  
  
Well anyway, that's enough background . on with the illegal activities!  
  
Kayla finally reached the base of the Astronomy Tower. She wondered if the Tower was so far away from everything else to ward off people, such as herself, and the 'illegal activities' they participated in. With Dumbledore as headmaster, and his curious sense of logic, this was most probable.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious figure leaped out of the shadows and clamped a hand over Kayla's mouth. In this situation, most people would have been terrified, but Kayla simply turned around and sighed.  
  
"Mlfle mell"  
  
Elle removed her hand from Kayla's mouth and grinned at her friend. "What did you say Kayla?" she asked.  
  
"What, you mean you couldn't understand me?" said Kayla sarcastically, and glared at Elle. "I said; hello Elle."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" said Elle, a bit put out.  
  
"How many other people leap out at me from dark corridors and cover my mouth?" Kayla paused. "Actually don't answer that. Anyway, are you ready?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Kayla. I have so much preparation to do, and it took me ages to change into these incredibly sexy Hogwarts robes," answered Elle in her most sarcastic tones.  
  
Kayla glared at Elle again. Then their glares melted simultaneously and they gave each other a huge bear hug. They would have carried on like that for ages, if a voice from the top of the Astronomy Tower hadn't yelled at them to hurry up, as they were locking the hatch soon.  
  
Kayla and Elle linked arms, which was very impractical as it made it exceedingly difficult to walk up the narrow staircase, and made their way up to the top of the Tower.  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up to the Astronomy Tower, fashionably late as always. He rapped twice on the hatch and waited. The hatch rolled back, and a scared looking sixth year appeared.  
  
Draco climbed into the tower before turning to the sixth year.  
  
"What the hell did you lock the hatch for?" asked Draco.  
  
"Uh, to stop teachers getting in," answered Edward Marley of Ravenclaw.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you call yourself a Ravenclaw? Am I the only sane person here?"  
  
Silence descended, partly because most of the girls present were staring at Draco with their mouths wide open.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?" ventured Edward.  
  
Yup, obviously am, thought Draco. "Look at it this way, Edward; H-L-A-O-O-M- A-R-O. Rearrange that."  
  
Edward tried to digest this information and Draco looked around the room. "Well, come on then. let's get the party started!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny looked around the room. A group of Slytherins were in a corner, huddled around in a circle. Curious as to what they were doing, Ginny walked over to the first person she recognised there: her friend, Kayla.  
  
Kayla saw her coming and patted the floor beside her. "Ginny, hey matey! Come sit here."  
  
The Slytherins didn't seem too happy about this, and a few left the circle. But most just raised an eyebrow at Ginny, as did Draco, and went back to their business.  
  
Ginny, a little apprehensive, sat next to Kayla, which also placed her next to Draco. She scooted as close as she could to Kayla. Draco seemed amused by her discomfort but didn't say anything.  
  
Elle, completely heedless of the surrounding Slytherins, then threw herself down next to Kayla.  
  
"Hey Kayla, hey Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled at her. "Hi Elle."  
  
"What're you people doing?" questioned Elle.  
  
Kayla snorted and leaned over to whisper in Elle's ear, "Well, we were playing Spin the Wand, but then you and Ginny came along. Seems like this lot can't handle a bunch of Gryffindors."  
  
"Bigots," muttered Elle, to no one in particular. More silence.  
  
"Honestly," burst out Ginny unexpectedly. "If you lot are going to be like this, I might as well talk to myself. It seems to be the only way I can have an intelligent conversation."  
  
The Slytherins looked taken aback. Elle and Kayla sniggered at them. Draco still managed to look cool.  
  
"I'll take you up on that," said he.  
  
"You'll take me up on what?" she retorted.  
  
"An intelligent conversation."  
  
Elle and Kayla exchanged meaningful glances.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to receive surprised looks from the Slytherins.  
  
Ginny looked just as surprised.  
  
"Game of Spin the Wand, anyone?" asked Elle mischievously.  
  
Two more Slytherins left, leaving only Draco, Ginny, Elle, Kayla and Raife Roberts, a seventh year Slytherin.  
  
Draco's smirk widened even more, if it were possible, as he looked at Ginny.  
  
Kayla, having done the maths, looked at their numbers and frowned in annoyance. One guy short she thought.  
  
With impeccable timing Harry unwittingly walked past, he also was present in the Astronomy Tower for the same purpose as the rest of them, namely; a game of Spin the Wand.  
  
Ooh Harry, thought Kayla. Just who I need!  
  
"Harry, could you come here a sec?" said Kayla, batting her eyelashes at him. Harry, being Harry, nobly sat down next to Kayla.  
  
"Sure, what is it Kayla?" asked Harry. Though he did look a bit worried.  
  
"Well, we want to play spin the wand, but we really need another guy. D'you think you could help us out?"  
  
Kayla's eyelashes looked like they were about to drop off, they were fluttering so much.  
  
Harry looked round the circle, and his eyes landed on Draco.  
  
He leapt up. "I am NOT playing with him," he yelled, pointing an accusative finger at Draco.  
  
Kayla put an arm on his shoulder, gently dragging him back down. "Please Harry?" she asked.  
  
"You're a moron, Potter. Just sit down," said Draco. "You can rest assured, if the wand lands on us, I'll protest just as much as you." Harry glared at him.  
  
"Come on Harry," said Ginny. "I promise we will let you two off." She smirked.  
  
"Nothing I want to see anyway," said Raife in disgust.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of resignation, and turned to Elle. "So who's wand are we playing with?" he asked.  
  
"Yours," said Elle, extending her hand with a grin.  
  
"So," said Draco, staring intently at Ginny, with a somewhat predatory smile on his face. "Who's going first?"  
  
Ginny gulped.  
  
Elle turned to Kayla and whispered in her ear, "Aww, this is so sweet. It's like Romeo and Juliet, bringing the feuding houses together."  
  
"No Elle," Kayla whispered back. "First off, Romeo and Juliet both died, so it's not all that romantic, and secondly, haven't we already brought the feuding houses together?"  
  
Ginny looked at the two girls curiously. Draco, not all that amazingly, raised an eyebrow. Harry and Raife exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Not Weasleys and Malfoys we haven't," said Elle. "Oh you're such a spoilsport."  
  
"Oh, I do apologize," said Kayla. "Anyway, I don't think anyone could bring the Weasleys and the Malfoys together."  
  
Elle sulked. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Elle suddenly perked up, an idea forming in her head. "I'll go first," she said. Ginny let out a small sigh of relief and mentally thanked Elle.  
  
A little hesitant, Elle reached into the middle of the circle, and spun Harry's wand.  
  
The wand spun ten circuits, extremely fast. Each time it passed Raife, Elle sharply drew in her breath. It seemed like it would never stop. Gradually, the wand began to slow down, and it finally stopped, landing on.Raife!  
  
Raife looked at Elle.  
  
Elle looked at Raife.  
  
This lasted for about two minutes before Ginny waved her hand in between them. "Look, are you two gonna kiss or not? Come on, just get it over and done with. It can't be that bad!"  
  
Everyone stared at Ginny.  
  
"What?" said Ginny. "I'm serious, why can't they just kiss?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Let's just see what you say when it's your turn." Ginny turned bright red and shut up.  
  
Elle, embarrassed out of her mind, and wondering why she had ever suggested spin the wand, shut her eyes. She turned back to Raife, or where she thought Raife was.  
  
She found her lips resting lightly on someone else's. She opened her eyes in surprise, just in time to see Raife closing his, and kissing her, thoroughly.  
  
A chorus of ooooh's went up from the surrounding circle. Elle ignored this and concentrated on her current activity. All too soon, at least in her opinion, Raife gently pulled away from her.  
  
Elle smiled shyly at Raife. He leaned forward again, and Elle closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
Draco sighed impatiently. "Right, that's enough you lot, break it up!"  
  
Elle snapped open her eyes. Raife was sitting back on his side of the circle, and Kayla and Ginny were giggling at her. She glared at them, and sat back on the edge of the circle, profusely refusing to look at Raife.  
  
The minutes passed with only Ginny and Kayla giggling. Elle continued to get redder by the second.  
  
"For Gods sake, I'll go next." Draco reached in for the wand and spun it hard.  
  
Round and round it went, whom would it stop on next? Fate obviously has a twisted sense of humour. For who was the wand to land on but.Harry!  
  
Chaos broke out. Draco and Harry were instantly on their feet, swearing such profanities at each other that one unfortunate seventh year was led out of the room because of the obscene content of Draco and Harry's insults.  
  
Both of them seemed to have forgotten that it had been agreed they would not have to participate in such a spin, if it occurred. Or it could just be the semi-truce between them was too hard to keep up, so they used any excuse possible.  
  
Most probably the latter.  
  
Ginny, thoroughly sick of their quarrelling (after all there is only so much waiting a girl can do. And yes, there is a deeper meaning in that sentence), snatched Harry's wand off the floor, where it lay discarded, and pointed it at Harry squarely in the face.  
  
It took him a couple of seconds to realize what she had done. But he did, and he shut up quickly. "What'd you do that for Ginny?" whined Harry.  
  
Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Perhaps because I don't want anyone to lose their eye, and the way you two were at it, you doubtless would have done it. Look, we said that if the wand picked you two, you wouldn't have to kiss. We don't want to see that anyway, what do you take us for?"  
  
Draco looked smugly at Harry behind Ginny's back. "She didn't point a wand at my throat, I don't think she likes you," he mouthed to Harry. Harry studiously concentrated on ignoring Draco.  
  
Eventually Draco and Harry were coaxed back down. Phew, thought Ginny That was hard enough. Now if we can just keep them distracted. Ah, Kayla!  
  
"Kayla why don't you go next?" suggested Ginny, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Kayla was mouthing back at her: "no, no, no!"  
  
Ginny kept her eyes on Kayla's. Kayla began to squirm, then looked at Ginny again.  
  
"Oh all right," snapped Kayla. "I'll go next." The only reason she didn't want a turn was that she seemed to have a strange effect on wands, and the results were not usually to her advantage.  
  
She took Harry's wand from Ginny's outstretched hand, and said a quick mental prayer to some higher power. She then placed the wand in the middle of them, and spun it quickly.  
  
The wand took a lot longer to stop this time. It was almost as if it knew what it was doing. With my luck, thought Kayla. It probably does.  
  
Finally, the wands progress began to dwindle. On its final round, it passed Harry, and the most curious thing happened. It spat bright purple and turquoise sparks at him. Harry didn't even seem to notice, but his gaze suddenly snapped from the wand to Kayla.  
  
The wand and its spinning were suddenly forgotten as Harry leapt up and threw his arms around Kayla. He seized her mouth in a passionate kiss. Kayla's eyes goggled. But she figured she might as well let him carry on.  
  
Ginny gasped at the pair in disbelief. What on earth was happening? Oh, but of course, it was the wand.  
  
It was partly why they played with wands and not bottles. It made it so much more exciting when the wand found its partner. This is when a wand senses that its owner should be with another person. In this case, Harry's wand was pretty set on the fact that he should be with Kayla.  
  
It looked like Kayla and Harry had realized this too, but they still seemed happy to remain lip locked!  
  
Eventually they drew apart, but no one seemed to be able to get their attention. It seemed like the wand was having an effect on Kayla as well.  
  
Nobody particularly wanted to get in the middle of the situation, so they decided to move to the other side of the room. By this time all the other students had gone, and they were the only ones left.  
  
Elle sidled up to Raife and spoke to him, without looking at him. "Um, I'm going to go now. 'Cos I really ought to get back to Gryffindor. So, I'll see you around."  
  
Raife was having none of this, and gently took her hand. "Well it's a long hard road back to Gryffindor," he said, only semi-joking. "So, please may I walk you back?"  
  
Elle seemed quite delighted at the prospect, and managed to actually look at Raife. The others forgotten, they left the Astronomy Tower together.  
  
This left only Ginny and Draco. Ginny looked around the room in panic, but Kayla and Harry were nowhere to be found. It didn't take much imagination to work out where they had gone.  
  
That woman is never there when you need her, thought Ginny impatiently.  
  
The tension was starting to get to Draco, though he would never admit it. He turned to Ginny. "Do you fancy another game of spin the wand?" he said jokingly.  
  
Ginny appeared terrified at the prospect, but attempted not to show it. "What would be the point of that?" she asked, with more defiance than she felt.  
  
"Come now Ginny, you're surely not as innocent as you make yourself."  
  
Ginny nearly fainted in shock.  
  
"Are you suggesting." She never got to finish her sentence, because Draco's lips landed firmly on her own. After the original shock, Ginny happily responded in kind.  
  
After a minute or so, Ginny broke the kiss and stared at him quizzically. "What.? Why.?" she stuttered. "I'm a Weasley."  
  
Draco cut her off again. "Yeah, so what. You're one hell of a sexy Weasley."  
  
Ginny's mouth hit the floor.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me again or not?" questioned Draco with impatience.  
  
She smiled. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, your Majesty."  
  
He faked an indignant expression. "I should think so too!" 


End file.
